Primavera
by Pikacha
Summary: Naruto tiene que hacer un examen para no reprobar la materia y sólo tiene la ayuda de cierto teme molesto... YAOI SasuNaru.


_Me divertí mucho haciendo este one~shot y espero que ustedes lo disfruten C:_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivos de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Primavera.<strong>

Dicen que la primavera es la época donde fluye el amor, donde las flores crecen, el invierno se va y viene la felicidad, sin embargo Naruto pensaba justo lo contrario por el simple hecho de que los exámenes parciales la arruinaban. En la primavera sólo se la pasaba estudiando para un examen que al final siempre reprobaba… biología.

Iba tarde a su clase de biología y era la peor materia que llevaba, todos dicen que es una materia muy fácil ¡Claro! Lo dicen porque no tienen a Anko como sensei ¡La maestra lo odiaba! Siempre le preguntaba a él, siempre lo pasaba al pizarrón a él, siempre le regañaba a él…

Mientras los jóvenes explotaban la flor de la juventud, él se la pasaba pegado a un libro maldiciendo a su sensei. Claro, también la primavera había tenido sus efectos en él; se había enamorado de Sasuke la primera vez que lo miró, sin embargo dicen que el amor a primera vista se acaba a la segunda.

— Quítate de mi camino, dobe.

El muy bastardo del azabache había salido de quien sabe donde corriendo y lo había empujado haciendo que por la fuerza de gravedad cayera al piso y el muy teme había pasado de largo, sin siquiera disculparse.

¿Cómo podría odiarlo y a la misma vez quererlo? ¡Maldita paradoja!

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de una nueva clase se escuchó y Naruto comprendió porque Sasuke iba casi corriendo al aula ¡Tocaba Biología! Imitando a su compañero corrió lo más que pudo evitando maestros y alumnos que iban a sus clases. Estaba sólo a unos tres metros de entrar al aula cuando Anko entró y le cerró la puerta en la cara, haciendo que su rostro se estrellara contra esta.

— ¡Auch! — gritó sobándose. — Maldita — murmuró bajo.

Sabía que la sensei seguramente se estaba burlando de él ¡Lo sabía! ¡Era una… una!

— Naruto, ¿otra vez salteándote las clases? — preguntó una voz muy conocida detrás de él.

¡Oh, no! ¡Iruka-sensei! Ahora sí lo desollaría vivo.

— No es lo que piensas ´ttebayo — trató de aclarar mientras movía sus manos nervioso. — Es que Anko-sensei no me dejo entrar a clases.

— Seguramente llegaste tarde, jovencito.

Estaban hablando delante de la puerta del salón 405, cuando ésta se abrió y dejó salir a una estricta maestra que sonreía cínicamente.

— Oh, Iruka que bueno que te miro — decía mientras salía del aula, — éste joven no ha entrado a mis clases toda la semana. Si tiene una falta más irá a título de insuficiencia simplemente por las faltas.

— ¡¿Qué? — gritó pasmado el rubio — ¡No! ¡Mamá me matará ´ttebayo!

Simplemente el recordar a la pelirroja enojada hacía que su cuerpo temblará de miedo. Su mamá era algo ruda cuando se trataba de calificaciones…

El castaño sabía de lo que era capaz Kushina. Si con tal sólo recordar esos años donde Kushina fue su senpai hacía que un extraño escalofríos recorriera su espina dorsal.

— ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer, Anko-san? — preguntó en su rescate Iruka.

— Mmm… — pensaba la maestra. Naruto estaba seguro que pensaba una forma de torturarlo. — Si el joven Uzumaki está de acuerdo en una semana le aplicaré un examen, si lo pasa le quitaré todas las faltas. Lo importante es que el alumno aprenda, se me hace lo más justo. Además de que prometerá entrar a todas mis clases.

— Yo siempre quiero entrar, pero usted no me deja.

— Puntualidad — le respondió la sensei mirándolo con odio.

— Naruto, basta. Aquí Anko-san te está dando una oportunidad que no debes de desaprovechar — regañó el castaño.

El rubio sólo le dedicó una mirada con odio a la mujer y se quedo callado. Después se las pagaría todas…

— ¿Entonces?

— Acepto, sensei.

— Entra a clases y guarda silencio, niñato. En una semana sellarás tu sentencia — le susurró Anko cuando el menor pasaba por su lado, sin que Iruka escuchara.

— Hablaremos en la salida, Naruto — le informó el castaño mientras se retiraba.

Uzumaki entró al salón lleno de coraje por las palabras de su "sabia" maestra. Mientras que la otra sonreía con altanería, sabía que aunque el chico se esforzara no pasaría la prueba.

— Como les iba diciendo — comenzó Anko dirigiéndose a todo el salón — La fotosíntesis es el proceso por el cual se alimentan las plantas, con las capilares que tienen hacen que el agua llegue a cada hoja de ella… Pero ¿cuál es la importancia de la fotosíntesis? Uzumaki, responda la pregunta.

Naruto apenas se había sentado en su pupitre cuando la maestra lo asaltó con esa pregunta ¡Diablos! ¡Como la odiaba!

— Etto… — ¡Vamos, piensa! — ¿El oxigeno?

— ¿Me lo preguntas o me afirmas?

— Yo… — ¡Mierda! Se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo común ¡Toda la clase lo observaba!

— Glucosa — dijo una voz a su espalda.

— Correcto, Sr. Uchiha. Espero que los demás estén apuntando.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron a anotar lo que la maestra les dictaba, entre ellos el rubio que tenía un extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas ¡Ese teme! Seguro sólo lo hacía para humillarlo.

Así pasaron las dos horas de clases en Biología anotando conceptos que tal vez algunos ni entendían ¿Qué sería el ATP?...

— Uzumaki — lo llamó la profesora antes de que saliera. — Los exámenes parciales empiezan mañana, el de mi materia es en tres días, tú no lo harás. Te pondré la calificación que tengas en tu examen en una semana, así que sólo preocúpate por pasar ese.

— Hai.

_**.**_

.

Las clases habían terminado con la última de Literatura II ¡Como amaba esa clase! ¡Kakashi-sensei era el mejor! Así que como lo prometió se fue directo a buscar a Iruka-sensei para poder irse a casa a estudiar un poco Biología, no podía entender como no se le daba esa materia y otras seis más.

Estaba recorriendo unos largos pasillos cuando al doblar una vuelta se encontró con el castaño que buscaba, lo que no se espero que detrás de éste saliera cierto azabache que hacía latir muy rápido su corazón.

— Oh, aquí estas — dijo Iruka al verlo. — Naruto, él es Sasuke Uchiha y será tu tutor para que pases su examen de Biología.

Iba a replicar, si antes no aprendía, mucho menos con el arrogante de Sasuke que era la mera razón por la que no pensaba, su cabeza no se lo permitía, su cabeza sólo miraba la belleza de su Aquiles. Estaba perdido, era por eso que iba a replicar pero una voz no se lo permitió:

— ¡IRU-CHAN! ¡¿Dónde estás? — se escuchó el grito a lo lejos.

— Es Kakashi… — dijo el mencionado, mientras corría despavorido a esconderse.

Al momento que llegó el peliplateado, los chicos señalaron justo por donde había huido el castaño. Ni lento y mucho menos perezoso el Hatake salió corriendo a encontrase con el futuro padre de sus hijos.

— Vamos, dobe. No tengo todo el día.

— ¡¿A quién le dices dobe?

— ¿Miras a otro dobe aquí, aparte de ti?

— ¡Teme! ¡Verás que…!

— Calla y vámonos. Sólo tengo dos horas para tratar de hacer que pienses.

— Eres un bastardo — susurró bajito el Uzumaki ¡Genial! El Uchiha había resultado ser el patán que pensó.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— No, nada ´ttebayo.

— Eso creí. Al igual que a ti, a mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero necesito hacer tutorías, así que no hagamos esto más difícil de lo que es. Nos veremos en mi casa todos los días de la semana al salir de clases, y estudiaremos durante dos horas. Sábado y domingo será de doce a cinco. No me importa que no tengas tiempo.

¡No! Era peor de lo que pensó. Naruto simplemente asintió, mientras el Uchiha seguía con su rostro inexpresivo, hoy había hablado más de lo normal. Esperaba no tener que gastar saliva en vano.

**Primer día: **_Lunes._

— Entonces la clorofila es la que le da el color verde a las plantas, por lo tanto sólo se encuentra en las células eucariotas vegetales ¿entendiste, dobe?

Sabía que Sasuke movía la boca, lo sabía… pero ¡Diablos! ¡Tenía que estar tan cerca de él! Hacía que no pudiera poner atención a sus palabras, sino, sólo a su fina y delgada boca.

Sasuke bufó molesto, sabía que ese rubio no entendía nada.

**Segundo día:** _Martes._

— La célula es la unidad de vida más pequeña sobre el planeta, sólo es visible a través de un microscopio, además de ser la unidad funcional de todos los seres vivos.

— ¡Ototo-baka! — gritó alguien abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Naruto estaba acostado en la cama, mientras Sasuke leía las palabras de un libro. — Oh, veo que estas ocupado, pillín. Regresaré más tarde.

Cuando cerró la puerta, un libro se estrelló contra la puerta ¡Maldito Itachi y su bocota! Estaba a punto de continuar con su lectura cuando un gran ronquido lo sacó de su enojo para meterlo a un estado lleno de furia ¡El muy usuratonkashi se había quedado dormido!

— ¡DESPIERTA, DOBE!

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado, mientras que la puerta se volvía abrir.

— Oh, tan malo eres que se quedó dormido, Ototo.

**Tercer día:** _Miércoles._

— Lo siento, teme — se disculpaba un rubio dentro de la casa del mismo. — Pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Ero-sennin.

Sasuke había tenido que ir a estudiar a la casa del rubio, ya que su abuelo cumplía años y no podían faltar. Para su desgracia jamás pensó que toda la familia se encontraría en esa casa ¡Hasta su hermano estaba ahí! Se acababa de enterar de que era cuñado del hermano mayor de Naruto, un tal Deidara.

— Mira ven, te lo presentaré.

Fueron a la mesa, una mesa bastante grande donde estaba reunida casi toda la familia de su compañero. Al final de ésta, estaba un viejito con cara de pervertido, el cual miraba descaradamente los senos de una rubia.

— Familia, quiero presentarles a Uchiha Sasuke, él es mi… — no sabía si decir amigo o compañero.

— Ese es mi hermanito, ese pillín. Entre familia es mejor ¿No es cierto, ototo? — habló su hermano, a un lado de quien creyó, era Deidara.

— ¡¿Es tu novio? — gritó Minato, el papá de Naruto. — ¡Otro Uchiha! ¡Llamaré a Fugaku y a Mikoto para decirles que se unan a la reunión!

— Espere, Naruto no es mi…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir algo cuando la señora de grandes pechos se acercó a él, sujetando su camisa del cuello levantándolo del suelo.

— Mira niñato — ¡Estaba borracha! — Si le haces algo a mi niño te juro que, hip, te vas a, hip…

— Crecen tan rápido…— decía Itachi desde atrás mientras derramaba falsas lágrimas.

**Cuarto día:** _Jueves._

— El locus es el lugar que ocupa un gen, el ADN, que es lo que se heredan los padres a hijos. Los genes pueden ser dominantes o recesivos, para sacar una probabilidad de cómo serán los hijos de alguien se hace un cuadro de Punnet.

— ¿Cómo serían nuestros hijos? — preguntó Naruto sin querer. Al instante los dos se sonrojaron. El rubio simplemente había formulado la pregunta y sin siquiera pensarlo la dijo.

— Mis genes serían los dominantes por ser de color negro, a menos de que en alguno de los niños el gen "salte de generación", en ese caso, serán una copia exacta de mis fenotipos.

— No te creo ´ttebayo — le dijo sacándole la lengua.

— Usuratonkashi.

— ¿Qué son fenotipos?

— ¡Te lo explique hace cinco minutos!

**Quinto día:** _Viernes._

— Charles Darwin estudió la evolución en los animales; él decía que nosotros venimos de un animal anterior y nuestro cuerpo tuvo que adaptarse a los cambios y por eso fuimos cambiando lentamente.

— ¡Teme, vamos a comer! ¡Muero de hambre ´ttebayo!

— Dobe, debes concentrarte en estudiar.

— No puedo pensar con el estomago vacío. Quiero ramen…

— Repite lo que acabo de decir, e iremos.

— Un tal Tarwin que decía que todos somos animales ´ttebayo ¡Andado! ¡Espérame ramen! — decía el rubio mientras salía de su habitación.

**Sexto día:** _Sábado._

— No crees que deberíamos estudiar más al rato — sugería el rubio.

Su hermano tenía la música a todo volumen como si la casa estuviera habitada sólo por él. Pero la música de los hombres G no era lo que más le molestaba, si no ciertos ruidos.

— No, pasado mañana es el examen. Necesitas estar preparado.

_Estoy llorando en mi habitación, todo se nubla a mí alrededor._

— Esta bien´ttebayo.

_Ella se fue con un niño pijo, en un Ford fiesta blanco y un Jersey amarillo._

— La reproducción sexual es un intercambio de ADN entre dos gametos. Mientras que la reproducción asexual es la duplicación de éste.

_Por el parque los veo pasar cuando se besan la paso fatal._

— La reproducción sexual se divide en: conjugación, meosis y…

_Voy a vengarme de ese marica, Voy a llenarle el cuello de polvos pica pica._

— Más fuerte… ¡Oh! ¡Ahhh!

_Sufre mamón devuelve a mi chica o te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica._

— ¡Amm! ¡Estás tan… ahhh, estrecho!

_Voy a destrozarle el coche, lo tengo preparado, voy a ir esta noche._

¡Maldita la hora en que sus papás habían salido, dejando a cargo a Itachi! ¡Maldita la hora en la que Deidara había llegado!

_No te reirás nunca más de mí, lo siento nene vas a morir._

— La reproducción asexual se divide en: bipartición, gemación, esporulación, partenogénesis, mitosis…

_Tú me quitaste lo que más quería y volverá conmigo, volverá algún día._

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya casi! ¡AMMM!

_Sufre mamón devuelve a mi chica o te retorcerás entre polvos pica pica._

— Teme ¿seguro quieres continuar? — Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. — Además se que se ellos se están reproduciendo sexualmente.

Por lo menos Naruto había entendido algo de eso.

**Séptimo día:** Domingo.

— Naruto…yo…

— No voy a rendirme ´ttebayo. Si repruebo mamá me matara. Además, sé que no fui el alumno perfecto, teme, pero necesito pasar éste examen. No importa si me tengo que quedar a dormir en tu casa mientras estudiamos ¡Lo haré!

¿Quedarse a dormir? Bastante control había tenido ya para no tirársele encima y violarlo como para que durmiera en su casa. Por no mencionar que su cama era matrimonial.

— Será mejor que vayas a casa — le dijo.

— Pero… pero… yo ¡Necesito pasar, teme!

— Tómalo como un descanso.

— Yo…

— Estoy seguro que hasta un dobe como tú, lo pasara — dijo Sasuke tratando de darle ánimos, aunque pensaba que eso era lo suyo.

Las mejillas de Naruto se habían sonrojado, no sabía si tomarlo como un alago o un insulto, sin embargo asintió y se retiro a su casa. Repasaría él solo, esperando que al día siguiente las cosas estuvieran más claras en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se quedó pensando en el rubio. Aunque Naruto no se hubiera dado cuenta, él siempre lo observaba desde lejos, desde un comienzo su físico había llamado su atención. Con el tiempo se había enamorado de las tiernas sonrisas que dedicaba el Uzumaki y quiso que por lo menos una fuera exclusivamente para él, sin embargo, nunca tomó cartas en el asunto ya que el rubio nunca se interesó en él (que equivocado estaba). Además habían desarrollado cierta rivalidad…

¡No era momento de pensar en eso! Tenía que encontrar una manera de que ha Naruto le entrara toda esa información a la cabeza y como por arte de magia un recuerdo apareció en su mente:

_Naruto siempre sacaba diez en literatura y era por la excelente enseñanza de Kakashi-sensei._

— _Chicos, hoy veremos lo que es la paradoja._

— _Sasuke ¿puedes darnos su concepto?_

— _Es una figura retorica de los poemas que se contradice en un verso._

— _Con ver la cara de Naruto sabemos que la mayoría no entendió — comentó el maestro causando varias risas. — Les daré un claro ejemplo: el otro día Iru-chan y yo terminamos de estudiar anatomía y dijo lo siguiente: fue dolorosamente placentero…_

— _¡Kakashi! — gritaron desde la puerta. Era el mismísimo Iruka Umino. _

_El Hatake comenzó a sudar frío: — Si me pegas es que me quieres — decía en su defensa._

— _¿Entonces será dolorosamente placentero, sensei? — preguntó el único rubio del aula._

Tenía una gran idea para que su dobe llegara a pasar ese examen…

.  
>.<p>

¡Maldita corbata! ¡Maldita escuela! ¡Maldita biología! ¡Maldita maestra! El día estaba completamente nublado, ni un rayito de luz se colaba por el cielo y eso sólo le daba mal augurio. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel ¡No se acordaba de nada! ¡De absolutamente nada! Kami-sama lo estaba castigando por algo. Además de que sentía que la estúpida corbata lo estaba ahogando ¡La odiaba!

Necesitaba relajarse.

El examen lo tenía que hacer a la última hora, para cual sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos. Sasuke ni siquiera se había acercado a él, en cierta parte le entristecía, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Estaba sentado en una banca delante de su jaula (un salón) donde sellaría su sentencia. Estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando un azabache se sentó a un lado de él.

— Usuratonkashi— susurró.

— ¡¿Eh? — exclamó un rubio asustado. — ¡Teme! ¡No me asustes!

— Ten — dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba un hoja doblada — Léela antes de hacer el examen. Yo te esperaré afuera.

Naruto tomó la hoja entre sus manos, mientras miraba partir a Sasuke a quien sabe dónde.

— ¿Será un acordeón? — se preguntó curioso mientras desdoblaba la hoja para comenzarla a leer.

Decía:

_Biología._

_Para mi eras una célula, eras la unidad de vida más  
>pequeña sobre el planeta, la cual no era visible.<br>Pero al igual que la célula te convertiste en la  
>unidad funcional de todo mi cuerpo.<em>

_Eres como el carbono, un elemento indispensable  
>que se encuentra en todo mi cuerpo.<em>

_Fuiste una enzima catalizadora que le ayudaba a mi  
>organismo a transformar todo en algún nutriente,<br>principalmente coagulabas mis heridas._

_Nos convertimos en adenina y timina,  
>siempre juntos.<em>

_Eres el lucos de mi ADN, ocupas cada lugar de mis genes.  
>Y al estarse dividiéndose en la mitosis te multiplicas en cada espacio de mí ser.<em>

_Al principio creí que te reproducías asexualmente porque estabas en todas partes._

_Nuestra relación sería como un cuadro de punnett, todos mis genes serían dominantes._

_Tengo un síndrome… ¡Un síndrome de ti! Estoy enfermo por ti._

_Eres una mutación que provoca demasiados cambios a mi cuerpo._

_Quiero que nuestra relación sea como la fotosíntesis;  
>en la fase luminosa captar tu energía solar para formar un ATP,<br>mientras que la fase oscura hacer como si yo fuera hidrogeno y  
>tu dióxido de carbono para fundirme contigo formando glucosa.<em>

_Darwin encontraría tanta evolución en mi por tu proceso natural,  
>que me estudiaría.<em>

_Tu glóbulo rojo, yo glóbulo blanco  
>siempre juntos en cada tramo de nuestro recorrido.<em>

No sólo sus mejillas estaban rojas, sino toda su cara ante tal declaración. Definitivamente había aprendido muchos conceptos en tan sólo unos minutos.

— ¡Uzumaki, entra a hacer el examen! — le gritó Anko desde el aula.

Naruto no articuló palabra alguna, aunque tratara de decir algo dudaba mucho que saliera alguna palabra de su boca, así que sólo guardo la hoja en su mochila y entró al salón.

Al estar haciendo el examen no necesito leer una pregunta dos veces para poder contestarla, todo había sido bastante claro y sencillo. Para la sorpresa de Anko el rubio terminó mucho antes del tiempo estímalo. Así que cuando le entregó el examen salió del salón diciéndole una simple oración. Mañana le daría su penitencia.

En cuando la sensei salió Naruto se permitió suspirar y a la vez sonrojarse ¡Necesitaba hablar con el teme! Ahora se sentía más nervioso que en la mañana ¿qué le diría? Sin darse cuenta se había asomado por la ventana encontrando a Sasuke sentado en el suelo leyendo tranquilamente.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, su corbata le cortaba el aire. Tomó un poco de aire y se animó a hablar:

— Anko-sensei dice que me dará los resultados mañana ´ttebayo — le decía —. Gracias por ayudarme. Pero no tenías que decir esas cosas sino las sentías, teme — Si, ya lo había dicho no había marca atrás. Se sentía algo decepcionado al ver que el Uchiha ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada — Además ¿no dijiste que hasta un dobe como yo pasaría el examen?

Tenía los ojos cerrados, por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke se había puesto de pie, y peligrosamente se había acercado jalando su corbata. Estaba por replicar cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenían ¡Sus bocas estaban casi juntas! Podía sentir el aliento de su teme en su rostro…

— Todo eso es lo que me hace sentir, dobe. — Le dijo Sasuke en un susurro antes de unir sus bocas en un suave roce que los llevaría a algo más.

En cuanto sus bocas se habían separado unos milímetros Naruto rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke para aprisionarlo y besarlo con ternura. Le acaban de robar su primer beso, ahora él le robaría muchos a ese bastardo.

Si, Naruto había aprendido que en la primavera se explotaba la flor de la juventud y que su corbata era una maravilla. Mientras que Sasuke se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando supiera que su lindo novio reprobaría Física por culpa del villano del profesor Ibiki.

.

.

— Ese mocoso…

Naruto había pasado el examen con un 98% de aciertos ¡Sólo se equivoco en una! Tendría que ponerle una buena nota y borrar todas sus inasistencias.

Anko iba caminando por los largos pasillos del instituto, mientras que las personas que la miraban por atrás soltaban una fuerte carcajada. La sensei no se había dado cuenta que en su trasero estaba dibujada una carita triste ¡Claro, cortesía de Uzumaki Naruto!

**_Fin_**


End file.
